universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance to Restore the Republic
The Alliance to Restore the Republic from Star Wars. Summary The Alliance to Restore the Republic (or simply Rebel Alliance or the Rebels, born from the end of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. They have been oppressed under their rule for a long time, it is from the sparks of hope that ignited the courage of the fight against the Empire. They are made up of different armies and former militias that fought in the Clone Wars as well. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Chancellor Mon Mothma Second-In-Command *Bail Prestor Organa *Alliance High Command Commanders/Officers *Admiral Gial Ackbar *General Crix Madine *General Lando Calrissian *General Han Solo *General Leia Organa Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Luke Skywalker Infantry Vehicles Armour Navy/Starfighters Aerial Forces |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Lightsabers Ranged weapons * A280C Blaster Rifle * DH-17 Blaster Rifle * T-21 Heavy Blaster * CA-87 Shock Blaster * SE-14C Blaster Pistol * E-11 Blaster Rifle * DL-44 Blaster Pistol * S-5 * BLURRG-1120 * SE-44C * DL-44a Commando Pistol * E-17d Sniper Rifle * Bowcaster * HH-4 Grenade Launcher * CR-1 Blast Cannon * RT-97C Heavy Blaster * DC-15LE * FWMB-10K * TL-50 Heavy Repeater * DLT-20A * IQA-11 * A280-CFE * NT-242 Turrets * E-Web heavy repeating blaster Explosives * HH-15 Missile Launcher * Grenade Launcher * Thermal Grenades * C-25 fragmentation grenades Territories Dantooine * Age founded/conquered: Sometime before Battle of Yavin (Canon)/2 BBY (Legends) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: humans (primarily), other species * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Yavin 4 * Age founded/conquered: Sometime before Battle of Yavin * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: humans (primarily), other species * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Boz Pity (Legends only) * Age founded/conquered: 0 ABY (settled temporarily after escaping Yavin 4) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily), other species * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Hoth * Age founded/conquered: '''3 ABY (Canon)/2 ABY (Legends) * '''Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily), other species * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Planet 5251977 (Canon only) * Age founded/conquered: 2 ABY (after evacuation of Hoth) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: humans (primarily), other species * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic: They possess technology such as Hyperdrives that easily travel across the galaxy in a short amount of time by astronomical standards. Their civilization is loosely based on multiple civilizations as the Rebels have no real main governing power, However, they revolve their faith and belief in the Force as opposed to the Empire with the Darkside. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Republic possess the ability to travel through Hyperspace to reach different points in the Galaxy in short amount of time) Divine: Precognition (Jedi are known to perceive and react to high speed attacks using the Force) Telekinetic Blast (Jedi are capable of using the force to push in an attack or to move things away from themselves) Telekinesis (Jedi are capable of lifting, move and/or pulling objects or people towards themselves) Conquest Stats Tier 7-A Multiple Systems: They are a relatively small force that cover much of the galaxy, though they are not as big as the Empire, though their gains comes from the millions of oppressed people that are willing to fight the Empire. Power Stats |-|Legend= DC: Multi-Continent: Luke Skywalker is easily comparable to his father Darth Vader in a manner of forcebarrier to repel his attacks. Large Island: Some ships heavy Turbolasers produce this much energy. Small Island: Most ship's Turbolasers can produce this much energy. Small City: Most laser turrets can do this much damage. Town: Vehicle and fighters laser cannons can cause massive damage. Town: Most Sith Masters are this strong. Large Building: Rebel fighters can use heavy weapons and explosives. Small Building: Standard rebels blasters are capable of burning through most targets and cause explosions on contact with more dense targets. Athletic: Rebels with physical combat. Durability: Multi-Continent: Luke Skywalker with Force Amplification when fighting against someone of Darth Vader's caliber. Large Island: Deflector Shields can withstand heavy Turbo-lasers. Small Island: Even without Deflector shields ships can withstand smaller Turbolasers. Town: The armor of vehicles can withstand high amount of damage. Small Building: Rebel Armor possesses high protection from standard laser bolts. Wall: Luke's regular durability should be comparable to other capable fighters. Street Level: Rebel Infantry natural durability. Speed: Massively FTL+: Ships traveling through Hyperspace can move at these speeds. Lightspeed-Massively Hypersonic: Luke with precognition allows him to track attacks before they land, including blasters. Hypersonic: Luke combat speed. Sub-Relativistic: Large ships or fighters are travelling in space. Transonic: Fighters flying in the atmosphere can move this fast. Superhuman: Hovertanks movement speed. Subsonic: Luke can run at this speed with the Force. Athletic: Rebel infantry are athletic humans. |-|Canon= DC: Large Town: Luke Skywalker is easily comparable to his father Darth Vader in a manner of forcebarrier to repel his attacks. Large Island: Some ships heavy Turbolasers produce this much energy. Small Island: Most ship's Turbolasers can produce this much energy. Small City: Most laser turrets can do this much damage. 'Small Town: Scaling from Luke's own durability, same as defensive power but just directed towards offence, managed to quake an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, albeit in a moment of rage and he had no control over his power. Town: Vehicle and fighters laser cannons can cause massive damage. Town: Most Sith Masters are this strong. Large Building: Rebel fighters can use heavy weapons and explosives. Small Building: Standard rebels blasters are capable of burning through most targets and cause explosions on contact with more dense targets. Athletic: Rebels with physical combat. Durability: Large Town: Luke Skywalker with Force Amplification when fighting against someone of Darth Vader's caliber. Large Island: Deflector Shields can withstand heavy Turbo-lasers. Small Island: Even without Deflector shields ships can withstand smaller Turbolasers. Town: The armor of vehicles can withstand high amount of damage. Small Building: Rebel Armor possesses high protection from standard laser bolts. Wall: Luke without his force powers which should be comparable to other strong fighters. Street: Rebel Infantry natural durability Speed: Massively FTL+: Ships traveling through Hyperspace can move at these speeds. Massively Hypersonic: Luke with precognition allows him to track attacks before they land, including blasters. Hypersonic: Luke combat speed. Sub-Relativistic: Large ships or fighters are travelling in space. Transonic: Fighters flying in the atmosphere can move this fast. Superhuman: Hovertanks movement speed. Subsonic: Luke can run at this speed with the Force, should be comparable to other Jedis and Sith. Athletic: Rebel infantry are athletic humans. Skills Stats The Alliance is composed of several governments or organizations that fight against the Empire, and thus they possess multitude of tech and warships that have their own unique skills and perks to add to the Alliance's arsenal. They are also light armored most of the times and are able to maneuver and attack their enemies, and many of them are war veterans as well. Strengths/Pros They are known for their hit and run tactics which have earned them many victories in the past, they have done much to keep their groups a secret to not lose valuable men when the enemy comes attacking. Their other major advantage is hope, the actions they take inspires others to take action against their oppressors. Weaknesses/Flaws Due to being a Rebel force, they are extremely lacking in sufficient resources and man power where as their adversaries are not. They do not fight well in open battle unless they can achieve the element of surprise and make quick work with an organized plan. Wins/Loses Gallery Mon_Mothma.png|Mon Mothma, the Chancellor of the Rebel Alliance, and the voice of the free people of the Galaxy. Echo_Base.png|Echo Base of Hoth, the last known base of the Rebels during the Galactic Civil War. Rebel_forces.jpg|The Rebel Forces fighting the Rebels. Rogue_One.jpg|Rogue One, one of the main groups that made the major blow to the Empire. Category:Star Wars Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Movie Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Tier 7-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:SW Canon Category:SW Legend